


Test subject

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: Venting into the void [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breakup, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: He was just the crash dummy, a tool so Patton could figure things out.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Venting into the void [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570252
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Test subject

Janus grinned as the brunette sat down next to him. “I made us dinner reservations, we should probably get ready soon.”

Patton sighed, face serious. “I need to talk, Janus.”

“Is something wrong? Did I do something?” Janus fiddled with a piece of hair, worried. 

“No, its not something you did.” Patton stared down.

“I want to break up.” 

Janus froze. “What did I do?” He whispered.

“It wasn’t something you did. I just realized, I was never really attracted to you.” He reached out an arm. “Are you okay? I know you're de-, not delicate, but I want to be sure you're fine.”

Janus jerked his arm away. “I’m fine. You should probably go.” 

Patton stood up. “Yeah. See you around, I guess.” 

A pillow clutched between his arms, Janus fell back onto the couch. Only a few months had he been dating Patton, but those were the best few months of his life. Finally spending time with somebody who cared, who had made him so  _ happy _ . 

But it was fake. Janus was just a confused guy's test subject, there to be the dummy that Patton can test things out with.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i post my vent stuff, but if you liked it, i would love a comment or kudos


End file.
